<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pet Shop Puns by hoarder_of_stories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327612">Pet Shop Puns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarder_of_stories/pseuds/hoarder_of_stories'>hoarder_of_stories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agender Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Aromantic Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Aromantic Dean Winchester, Asexual Sam Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cats, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Puns &amp; Word Play, aroace!nonbinary!Cas, bi!ace!Sam, bi!aro!Dean, biromantic Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarder_of_stories/pseuds/hoarder_of_stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't remember what the bi pun was for the name of the shop.  :(  This is really old - it's from three-ish years ago, when I got my cat Angel.  It's mostly just orientation/gender puns and fluff!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury &amp; Castiel, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, just - all of them are friends now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pet Shop Puns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dean looked up as the door made a friendly jingling noise.A laughing woman with bright red hair entered, followed by a guy with dark hair carrying a case with a fluffy cat.Dean noticed a stormtrooper painted in the style of Starry Night on the woman’s shirt before they came up to the counter.He put down the pen he had been fiddling with and grinned at them.“<em>Love</em> your shirt-” “thanks, Cas got it for me,” the woman said, gesturing to the guy beside her- “how can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I recently acquired a cat, and I believe she needs her claws trimmed,” Cas (?) told him.His voice was- very deep.Luckily, the woman distracted him.“Is the name of your store, by any chance, a pun of some sort?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah,” Sam yelled from the back.“Don’t ask.It was <em>his</em> idea.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Uh- claw trimmings are free with the purchase of a pair of clippers,” Dean attempted to explain.Then, not sounding too sure of himself, “…Yes, it’s a pun?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Where are the clippers located?” Cas asked.“And I’m slightly concerned that Charlie here is going to explode if you don’t tell her immediately what your store name means.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Right here,” Sam told him helpfully, taking a pair of clippers off the wall and setting them on the counter.“Fine, the pun is that we’re both bi.<em>My idiot brother</em> thought it was funny.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “He’s just annoyed that we didn’t choose an aspec pun,” Dean said, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That is awesome,” Charlie told them.“Sexuality puns are the <em>best</em>.”She picked up her bag and set it on the counter.The colorful pins on it clinked together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dean started reading them and laughing sporadically (“ahahaha, les-BIEN, that’s great”) while Sam informed them, “I’m biromantic ace, and he’s bisexual aromantic.Oh, and the clippers are three dollars and-” he checked the package- “twenty-nine cents, does that work for you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes.”Cas started going through his backpack and Dean looked at it like he had discovered gold: there were even more pins (and puns!) on his than on Charlie’s.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Please embrACE your local asexual,” Sam read off of one of the pins.“Yeah!Hugs for all the aces!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cas laughed, finally finding his wallet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Things better than romance: bad puns.Heck yeah!”Dean was slightly distracted.“Straight as an aro.HA-”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Dean, please focus on the customers,” Sam reminded him.Cas was holding out the money to pay for the clippers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dean took it and started poking at the cash register. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “The non-bee-nary one is my favorite,” Cas remarked, pointing at one of the pins.It had a drawing of a fluffy bee on it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dean leaned over to look.“Aww!Wait, what does that one say?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s Circular Gallifreyan-” “yeah, I know, I just can’t read it-” “and it says ‘agender,’ I drew it myself.”Cas looked ridiculously proud of himself.Maybe he should be.It was in three different colors: green, white, and black.“I also drew the bee one.I like bees.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sam took over the cash register. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “This one’s <em>my</em> favorite!” Charlie told them.“‘There are 10 types of people in the world, those who are binary and those who are not.’I gave it to him last Christmas.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Here you go.”Sam handed him the clippers and his receipt.“Wait, you wanted your free clipping, right?Dean, I did the cash register, you can do that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ugh, fine, Sam,” Dean grumbled, but he ruined his image of being annoyed within half a second of turning to look at the cat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What’s the name?” he asked, carefully opening the carrier while holding a hand in front to make sure it didn’t escape.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Angel,” Cas told him.“A Ragdoll.She’s eleven years old.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Wow, an old lady.You’ve aged well, haven’t you, sweetheart,” Dean cooed at her.She let him pick her up without protesting too much.“All right, this isn’t going to be fun, but I’m not going to hurt you either.You need your claws trimmed, otherwise they’re going to get all long and uncomfortable, and we don’t want that happening to you-” he clipped the first claw.She flinched a little, but didn’t pull away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Okay, Cas, if you’re going to be clipping her claws you need to make sure you know how to do it.First, press on this little toe pad here-” he reached for Cas’s hand, then grabbed it when he didn’t protest- “and the claw will kinda, like, unsheath, like this, and then you just have to make sure you don’t cut that little pink part there.It’s like the skin under your fingernail.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Soon, Cas had the hang of it.He clipped her back paws’ claws by himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dean and Sam reluctantly said goodbye to Charlie and Cas, but they were back the next day, and the next.Friendships soon formed, and everyone made sure Angel was taken care of.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It turned out that Cas was really good with details.  Within about two weeks of their first meeting, they had hired him as their bookkeeper: neither Winchester brother wanted to have to deal with the numbers, and Cas had taken several classes on the subject in college. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sam was quite pleased that they had had to change their name.They were now Triple-A Pet Grooming and Supplies.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>